disney_tv_multilanguagefandomcom-20200214-history
Trolls Happy Troll-o-ween
Trolls Happy Troll-o-ween Is an 2024 upcoming American computer-animated musical comedy film produced by Columbia Pictures, DreamWorks Animation And Sony Pictures Animation, distributed by Sony Pictures Releasing And Walt Disney Studios It is the Third sequel to the 2016 film Trolls And 2020 flim Trolls World Tour, directed by Walt Dohrn with co-direction by David P. Smith Who directed Trolls World Tour With Walt Dohrn, produced by Gina Shay, and will feature an ensemble voice cast including Anna Kendrick And Justin Timberlake reprising their roles of Queen Poppy and King Branch And Even James Corden, Icona Pop, Gwen Stefani, Ron Funches and Kunal Nayyar Will also reprise their roles Are Biggie, Satin And Chenille, DJ Suki Cooper And Guy Diamond And With The film Cast Stars Of Nicki Minaj, Ross Lynch, Meg Donnelly, DNCE, Carrie Keranen, Meena Massoud, Nick Jonas, Dove Cameron, Sabrina Carpenter, Ben Diskin, Alexis Flamant, Camila Cabello, Sofia Carson, Raafat Bazo, Beyonce, McClain Sisters Kylee Russell And Puffy AmiYumi Will Voice Their New Charaters, DreamWorks Animation Will Put Other And All We Put It On Our Photo And Put In Trolls Happy Troll-o-ween CAST And Nicolas Charbonneaux Collombet Will Voice Creek Who Voiced By Russell Brand And Sadie Stanley Will Voice DJ Suki In UK Version And It Will Theatre Release On October 31 2024 Only On The Cinemas Plot Poppy And Branch And Their Firends Will discover that they Have Trollabration Party Happy Troll-o-ween They Sing, Dance And Have Crazeist Troll-o-ween Ever But There A Villain Ghost Called Decker And His wolves Twin Lily And Sely, Decker Will Turn All The Trolls And Their Troll-o-ween Costume Into Troll Monster, Poppy And Branch And Their Firends Will Stop Decker And The Wolves Twins Music from the Motion Pictures Soundtrack # Anna Kendrick Ft. Justin Timberlake, Kylee Russell, Aino Jawo, Caroline Hjelt, Gwen Stefani, James Corden, Kunal Nayyar, Walt Dohrn, Ron Funches, Ben Diskin, Dove Cameron And CAST Of Trolls Happy Troll-o-ween - Move Your Feet / D.A.N.C.E. / It's A Sunshine Day (Part 2) # Justin Timberlake Ft. Anna Kendrick, Sabrina Carpenter ,Sofia Carson And Club Mickey Mouse (Malaysia) - Wildside (Happy Halloween Remix) (Sample From Sabrina Carpenter And Sofia Carson‘s Adventures in Babysitting A Disney Channel Original Movie Music) # DNCE - Cake By The Ocean (From DreamWorks Animation's "Trolls Happy Troll-o-ween") (Not On The Movie And Just On Sountrack) # DNCE - Thriller (Sample From Michael Jackson's Music) # Carrie Keranen Ft. Ruth Righ And Ava Kolker - Wannabe (Sample From Spice Girls's Music) # Anna Kendrick Ft. Justin Timberlake, Kylee Russell, Aino Jawo, Caroline Hjelt, Gwen Stefani, James Corden, Kunal Nayyar, Walt Dohrn, Ron Funches, Ben Diskin, Dove Cameron And CAST Of Trolls Happy Troll-o-ween - It’s Happpy Troll-o-ween Day # DNCE Ft. Kylee Russell, Aino Jawo, Caroline Hjelt, Gwen Stefani, James Corden, Kunal Nayyar, Ron Funches, Ben Diskin, Dove Cameron, Sabrina Carpenter And Sofia Carson - Cake by the Ocean # China Anne McClain Ft. Kylie Cantrall - Calling All The Monsters (Remix) # Bart Baker Ft. Tegan And Sara And Garfunkel And Oates - Turn EveryTrolls Into Trolls Monsters # Dove Cameron Ft. Ben Diskin - You're Goin' Down # Pentatonix - Focus (Sample From Ariana Grande's Music) # The Saturdays - Celebrating Troll-o-ween Time # Anna Kendrick Ft. Justin Timberlake, Kylee Russell, Aino Jawo, Caroline Hjelt, Gwen Stefani, James Corden, Kunal Nayyar, Walt Dohrn, Ron Funches, Dove Cameron And Ben Diskin - Hair Up In The Air (Sample From Amanda Leighton And Skylar Astin’s Trolls The Beat Goes On Music) # Bart Baker Ft. Tegan And Sara, Garfunkel And Oates And CAST Of Trolls Happy Troll-o-ween - We Are The Trolls Monster # Harry Styles Ft. BooBoo Stewart, Justin Bieber, Karan Brar And Nick Jonas - Wanna Be My BFF # David Guetta Ft. Nicki Minaj - Turn Me On # Anna Kendrick Ft. Justin Timberlake, Kylee Russell, Aino Jawo, Caroline Hjelt, Gwen Stefani, James Corden, Kunal Nayyar, Nicki Minaj, Walt Dohrn, Ron Funches, Ben Diskin, Dove Cameron And CAST Of Trolls Happy Troll-o-ween - Celebrating Troll-o-ween Time (Movie Version) # Little Mix Ft. Meghan Trainor And Nicki Minaj - Happy Troll-o-ween (End Text) # Anna Kendrick Ft. Justin Timberlake, Kylee Russell, Aino Jawo, Caroline Hjelt, Gwen Stefani, James Corden, Kunal Nayyar, Walt Dohrn, Ron Funches, Nicolas Charbonneaux Collombet, Dove Cameron, Ben Diskin, DNCE And Nicki Minaj - Kissing Strangers (Sample From DNCE And Nicki Minaj’s Music) # Jonas Brothers Ft. Kyliee Cantrall - Sucker (End Credits) Music from the Motion Pictures Score # Mark Mothersbaugh And Randy Newman - Good Day Together # Mark Mothersbaugh And Randy Newman - Today Is Happy Troll-o-ween Day # Mark Mothersbaugh And Randy Newman - Decker And Wolves Twin # Mark Mothersbaugh And Randy Newman - Party Time # Mark Mothersbaugh And Randy Newman - It Will Begin For You # Mark Mothersbaugh And Randy Newman - Turn All The Trolls Into Monster Trolls # Mark Mothersbaugh And Randy Newman - Save The Day # Mark Mothersbaugh And Randy Newman - Penny And Benny Diamond Transform Into Mega Troll # Mark Mothersbaugh And Randy Newman - Harmony Troll-o-ween # Mark Mothersbaugh And Randy Newman - Mega Troll # Mark Mothersbaugh And Randy Newman - Queen Poppy, King Branch And Their Firends VS Mega Troll # Mark Mothersbaugh And Randy Newman - Turn Poppy's Firends Into The Monsters Trolls Firends # Mark Mothersbaugh And Randy Newman - The Trolls Still Alone # Mark Mothersbaugh And Randy Newman - Flashbacks of The Party Crashers # Mark Mothersbaugh And Randy Newman - We're all Turn Into Monsters # Mark Mothersbaugh And Randy Newman - Ran # Mark Mothersbaugh And Randy Newman - Queen Poppy, King Branch Laura Troll And DJ Suki VS Decker And Wolves Twin # Mark Mothersbaugh And Randy Newman - Hide Time # Mark Mothersbaugh And Randy Newman - Turn Troll Kindom Into Monster Troll Kindom # Mark Mothersbaugh And Randy Newman - Decker And Wolves Twin And All Monster Troll Against To Poppy, Branch, Laura Troll And DJ Suki # Mark Mothersbaugh And Randy Newman - EveryTroll Back To Normal # Mark Mothersbaugh And Randy Newman - Celebrate Toll-o-ween # Mark Mothersbaugh And Randy Newman - Poppy’s Suite (The Final Music Score Of End Credits) Songs Heard Only In Movie # Marilyn Manson - This Is Halloween (From Disney’s Tim Burton’s The Nightmare Before Christmas A Cinema Movie) # BackStreet Boys - Everybody # The Girl And The DreamCatcher - Glowing In The Dark # Meg Donnelly - Digital Love (From Disney Channel Voices) # Ester Dean - Let It Grow (Celebrate The World) (Dr Seuss The Lorax (2012 Film) A Cinema Movie) (The Music Song Of First End Credits) # Marshmello Ft. Anne-Marie - FRIENDS # Kyary Pamyu Pamyu - Crazy Party Night # Milo Manheim Ft. Meg Donnelly And Kylee Russell - BAMM (From Disney’s ZOMBIES A Disney Channel Original Movie) # Ruby Rose Turner - Ruby Rock (From Disney’s Coop And Cami Ask the World A Disney Channel Original Series) # Fifth Harmony - That’s My Girl # Miss Amani - Come On Now # Sky Katz - Party with Me (From Disney Kim Possible 2019 A Disney Channel Original Movie) (The Second Music Song Of End Credits) # Dove Cameron Ft. Sofia Carson, Booboo Stewart, Cameron Boyce, China Anne McClain, Mitchell Hope, Thomas Doherty, Dylan Playfair, Sarah Jeffery And Jadah Marie - Break This Down (From Disney’s Descendants 3 A Disney Channel Original Movie) # Eminem ft. Rihanna - The Monster # Pentatonix - GhostBusters (From Ghostbusters 2016) # Kylie Cantrall - I Do My Thing (From Gabby Duran And The Unsittables A Disney Channel Original Series) Songs Teasers # Will.i.am Ft. Britney Spears - Scream And Shout Songs Trailers # Kylie Cantrall - I Do My Thing (From Gabby Duran And The Unsittables A Disney Channel Original Series)) # Will.i.am Ft. Britney Spears - Scream And Shout # Sabrina Carpenter Ft. Sofia Carson - Wildside (From Adventures In Babysitting A Disney Channel Original Movie) (Official Trailer) # Milo Manheim Ft. Meg Donnelly And Kylee Russell - BAMM (From Disney’s ZOMBIES A Disney Channel Original Movie)) (International Trailer) # Kanye West Ft. Rick Ross Iver, Jay-Z And Nicki Minaj - Monster (The First Of Final Trailer) # Dove Cameron Ft. Sofia Carson, Booboo Stewart, Cameron Boyce, China Anne McClain, Mitchell Hope, Thomas Doherty, Dylan Playfair, Sarah Jeffery And Jadah Marie - Break This Down (From Descendants 3 A Disney Channel Original Movie) (Final Trailer) TV Spots Songs # Kylie Cantrall - I Do My Thing (From Gabby Duran And The Unsittables A Disney Channel Original Series)) # Will.i.am Ft. Britney Spears - Scream And Shout # Sabrina Carpenter Ft. Sofia Carson - Wildside (From Adventures In Babysitting A Disney Channel Original Movie) (Official Trailer) # Milo Manheim Ft. Meg Donnelly And Kylee Russell - BAMM (From Disney’s ZOMBIES A Disney Channel Original Movie)) (International Trailer) # Kanye West Ft. Rick Ross Iver, Jay-Z And Nicki Minaj - Monster (The First Of Final Trailer) # Dove Cameron Ft. Sofia Carson, Booboo Stewart, Cameron Boyce, China Anne McClain, Mitchell Hope, Thomas Doherty, Dylan Playfair, Sarah Jeffery And Jadah Marie - Break This Down (From Descendants 3 A Disney Channel Original Movie) (Final Trailer) # Little Mix Ft. Meghan Trainor And Nicki Minaj - Happy Troll-o-ween (TV Spot 23, 44 And 61 Only) HD # Trolls Happy Troll-o-ween Release Date On December 9, 2024 DVD Players And BluRay Players # Trolls Happy Troll-o-ween Release Date DVD Digital On December 20, 2024 And BluRay January 12, 2025 Original Networks Release Dates: # SpaceToon (Movie Planet) (Subtitled Only) And Nickelodean US (February 21, 2025) # Disney Channel US and UK Ireland (March 1, 2025) # Disney XD Japan, Africa (English, Arabic, Greek, Serbo-Croatian, Slovenian And Albanian) And Asia (English, Malay, Tamil, Indonesian, Thai And Vietnamese) (May 11, 2025) # Disney Channel, Disney Jounior And Disney XD WorldWide (September 24, 2025) # Netflix WorldWide (November 2025) Narrator Voice Anna Kendrick Voice Cast Anna Kendrick as Queen Poppy (A.K.A Poppy-Stein) Justin Timberlake as King Branch (A.K.A Brancpire) Kylee Russell As Laura Troll (A.K.A Hybird TrollAnimals Monster) Carrie Keranen as Pana, The First Sister Of Poppy (A.K.A Trio Villains) Ruth Righi as Pina, The Second Sister Of Poppy (A.K.A Trio Villains) Ava Kolker As Petuina, The Third Sister Of Poppy (A.K.A Trio Villains) Scott McCord as Dranch, Twin Brother Of Branch (A.K.A Ghost Dranch) Zooey Deschanel As Bridget Christopher Mintz-Plasse As King Gristle Jr Curtis Stone As Todd Mike Mitchell As Chad Ester Dean as Legsly (A.K.A Zombie Legsly) Icona Pop as Satin and Chenille (A.K.A Mega Female Troll) Kunal Nayyar as Guy Diamond (A.K.A Wicked Glitter) Dove Cameron As Penny Diamond (A.K.A Mega Troll) Ben Diskin As Benny Diamond (A.K.A Mega Troll), Rudy (A.K.A Wolf Rudy) And Wim (A.K.A Bad Hair Bigger) Ron Funches as Cooper (A.K.A WereCooper) James Corden as Biggie (A.K.A Zombie Biggie) Anthony Ramos as King Trollex (A.K.A Fright Neon) Gustavo Dudamel as Trollzart (A.K.A Vanisher Trollzart) Gwen Stefani (USA) And Sadie Stanley (UK) As DJ Suki Nicolas Charbonneaux Collombet As Creek (A.K.A Master Trolllivio Wicked Yoga) Sarah-Jeanne Labrosse As Cybil (A.K.A Master Trollivio Wicked Yoga) Kevin Michael Richardson (USA) And Will Arnett (UK) As Mr Dinkles (A.K.A Zombie Mr. Dinkles) Ross Lynch As Nick (Nicolas) (A.K.A Villain Dancer Singer) And Toby (A.K.A Dancer Wicked Villain) Meg Donnelly As Gaia Troll (A.K.A Mummy Troll) Heidi FMA Abdelbasset As CJ Suki (A.K.A Evil DJ) Bart Baker As Decker Garfunkel And Oates As Lily Tegan And Sara As Sely Sofia Carson As Orichid Belle (A.K.A Lila Ghost), Gia Grooves (A.K.A Monster Troll #1), Ripley (A.K.A Monster Troll #2), Pow (Flashback) and Laroux Laroux (A.K.A Monster Troll #3) Sabrina Carpenter As Stella (A.K.A Lila Ghost) Walt Dohrn As Smidge (A.K.A Wicked Smidge), Fuzzbert (A.K.A Bad Hair), Cloud Guy (A.K.A Stormy Cloud Guy) And Spider Joe Jonas As Edward The Cat (Kitty Band #1) (A.K.A Cats Band) JinJoo Lee As Elizabeth The Cat (Kitty Band #2) (A.K.A Cats Band) Cole Whittle As Emmet The Cat (Kitty Band #3) (A.K.A Cats Band) Jack Lawless As Earl The Cat (Kitty Band #4) (A.K.A Cats Band) Camila Cabello As Lila Troll (A.K.A Model Fashion Troll Girl) And Karma (A.K.A Ghost Karma) Beyonce As Queen Penny (Poppy’s Mother) (A.K.A Pennystien) Raafat Bazo As King Peppy (A.K.A Peppystien), Diggie (Biggie’s Older Brother) (A.K.A Zombie Diggie) And Sky Toronto (A.K.A Devil) Alexis Flamant As Danny (Biggie’s Father) (A.K.A Couple Dogstrolls), DJ Adam (DJ Suki’s Older Twin Brother) (A.K.A Wicked DJ Adam) And Buzby Leslie Jones As Brenna (Biggie’s Mother) (A.K.A Couple Dogstrolls), Tamecia The Female Funk Troll (A.K.A Monsters Trolls), Bernice, Dr. MoonBloom (A.K.A Zombie Troll #1) And Mags Gumdrop MoonBloom (A.K.A Zombie Troll #4) Dwayne Johnson As Slamm-Oh (Flashback) And Groth Tiffany Haddish As Bella Brightly (A.K.A Zombie Troll #2), Nova Swift (A.K.A Dark Nova Swift) And Dr. Plum Plimsy (A.K.A Monster Trolls) Nicki Minaj As Rose The Glitter Robot Troll Mena Massoud As Aspen Heitz (A.K.A Dark Aspen Heitz) Quvenzhané Wallis as Harper (A.K.A Dark Paint Villain) JoJo Siwa As Priscilla (A.K.A Monster Children Trolls) Emmet Mitchell As Keith (A.K.A Monster Children Trolls) BooBoo Stewart As Adam Troll (Perfect Trolls #1) (A.K.A Perfect Devils Trolls) And Peter (Flashback) Justin Bieber As Anderw Troll (Perfect Trolls #2) (A.K.A Perfect Devils Trolls) Karan Brar As Austin Troll (Perfect Trolls #3) (A.K.A Perfect Devils Trolls) And Smack (Flashback) Harry Styles As Alex Troll (Perfect Trolls #4) (A.K.A Perfect Devils Trolls) Nick Jonas As Andy Troll (Perfect Trolls #5) (A.K.A Perfect Devils Trolls) And Archer Pastry China Anne McClain As Iris Troll (Poppy’s Rival) (A.K.A Wicked Rivals) Sierra Aylina McClain As Lyna Troll (Iris‘s Firend #1) (A.K.A Wicked Rivals) Lauryn McClain As Lara Troll (Iris‘s Firend #2) (A.K.A Wicked Rivals) Ami Onuki As Sakaya Troll (Iris‘s Firend #3) (A.K.A Wicked Rivals) Yumi Yoshimura As Hikaru Troll (Iris‘s Firend #4) (A.K.A Wicked Rivals) Kōichi Yamadera As Snooper (Cooper‘s Father) (A.K.A WereSnooper) Milo Manheim As Ash The Male Troll (A.K.A Monster Troll #8) And Bash Kenan Thompson as Tiny Diamond Jamie Dornan as Chaz (A.K.A Monster Troll #5) Kelly Clarkson as Delta Dawn (A.K.A Cow Girl Villain) Sam Rockwell as Hickory (A.K.A Tickory Twins) Flula Borg as Dickory (A.K.A Tickory Twins) George Clinton as King Quincy (A.K.A Kingdom Villains Wickeds) Mary J. Blige as Queen Essence (A.K.A Kingdom Villains Wickeds) Anderson Paak as Prince D (A.K.A The Wicked Prince) J Balvin as Tresillo (A.K.A Monster Troll #6) Charlyne Yi as Pennywhistle (A.K.A Germlin Pennywhistle) Jennifer Hale As Anger Mom (A.K.A Monster Trolls) Danny Pudi As Teen Male Anger Troll (A.K.A Monster Trolls) Craig Blair As Teen Female Crying Troll (A.K.A Monster Trolls) Sky Katz As Sarah Troll (A.K.A Monster Trolls) Navia Robinson As Lora Light Skywalker Troll (A.K.A Monster Trolls) Nina Lu As Jake Troll (A.K.A Monster Trolls) Roger Craig Smith As Bennet Troll (A.K.A Monster Trolls) Jake Paul As Y Troll (A.K.A Monster Trolls) Dinah Jane Hansen As Becky Troll (A.K.A Monster Trolls) Reabel Wilson As Clara Troll (A.K.A Monster Trolls) Hana Mae Lee As Jane Troll (A.K.A Monster Trolls) Additional Voices Kylie Cantrall Issac Ryan Brown Bob Bergen Cristina Vee Terence Mathews David Michie Andrew Morgado Richard Miro Richard Ortega Masasa Moyo Devika Parikh Juan Pacheco Jessica Pennington Constance Parng Eliza Jane Schneider Dennis Singletary Paige Pollack Robert Taylor Scott Menville Sara Mann Tara Strong Thomas Walters Townsend Coleman Wes Anderson Willow Geer Cameo Rufus (A.K.A Monster Trolls) Nangus Maddy (A.K.A Monster Trolls) Karma (A.K.A Monster Trolls) Arabesque (A.K.A Monster Trolls) Gemma Fur (A.K.A Monster Trolls) Milton Moss (A.K.A Monster Trolls) Foreman (A.K.A Monster Trolls) Hank Montana (A.K.A Monster Trolls) Referee Troll (A.K.A Monster Trolls) Mr. Glittercakes (A.K.A Monster Trolls) Thistle McCall (A.K.A Monster Trolls) Celine Starburst (A.K.A Monster Trolls) Timpani (A.K.A Monster Trolls) Klaus Von Frousting (A.K.A Monster Trolls) Dad Cloud (A.K.A Storm Cloud) Mom Cloud (A.K.A Storm Cloud) Old Lady Bergen Maitre’D Meadow Spriggs (A.K.A Monster Trolls) Troll Girl (A.K.A Monster Trolls) Troll Guy (A.K.A Monster Trolls) Moxie Dewdrop (A.K.A Monster Trolls) Cookie Sugarloaf (A.K.A Monster Trolls) Mandy Sparkledust (A.K.A Monster Trolls) Trolls (A.K.A Monster Trolls) Children Trolls (A.K.A Monster Trolls) Glitter Trolls (A.K.A Monster Trolls) Children Glitter Trolls (A.K.A Monster Trolls) The Forest Creatures Bergens The Party Crashers (Flashback) Mena In July 2024 Raya Abirached Will Voice Orichid Belle In Arabic, Raafat Bazo Will Return Of The Voice Of Dub King Peppy, Diggie And Sky Toronto In Arabic, Dima Bashar Has Arabic Dubbed Of Laura Troll, Mena Massoud Will Return Of Arabic Dub His Character Aspen Heitz And Even Ahmed Helmy Who Dubbed Arabic Version Of Emmet, With The Egyptians And Syrians Actors/Actress Who Voice Dubbed Arabic On Masreya Media With The Participation Of NIS New Interactive Studio And Tanweer Studio ,It Will Watch Voice Audio Of Arabic And English Of Trolls Happy Troll-o-ween In Theatres October 19, 2024Category:Trolls Happy Troll-o-ween